


chat room: prologues and coffee

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe AU, Gen, Prologue, basically they haven't met mc yet, kind of??, mentions of Rika and V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: She drinks from her mocha, taking out her phone to search for anything to waste the time away until she decides to return home. A tinge of yellow and red enters her peripheral and her eyes began to trail the pair as they enter the cafe."Geh." The man behind her mutters, full of disgust and she jolts on her seat, almost dropping her mocha as she does so. The two living zombies walk over to where she's sitting, only to greet the person at the next table."Hey, Hyun. Long time no see."orMC finally leaves her house for coffee and eavesdrops on a strange group of people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was growing mushrooms in my folder, so it might reek of strange late night motivation
> 
> i actually haven't been on mysmes since the start of this year but I still have it on my phone? i don't want to get rid of them completely? i'm attached to them and i don't want to let go???

"Thank you and have a nice day."

 

The cafe employee hands over the freshly brewed mocha frappe (with extra chocolate) and she makes her way to a window seat with the outside scenery accompanying beside her. She has plenty of free time now that she has semester break and to her dismay, she hasn't been doing anything in particular. It's been days since she took a step outside her house. In fact, it took her a while to readjust her eyes against the bright sun, slowly tearing up from the bright reflections that catch her eye from cars parked at the side of the road.

 

_Maybe I should go for a walk,_ a thought popped into her mind.

 

_Nahh._

 

Still sleepy from last night's irrational and inexplicable battle against sleep, she closes her eyes and welcomes the sounds of the cafe; from the unidentified babbling conversation of a few customers, to the busy clanging of cutlery at the counter. A chair screeched behind her, followed by a subtle hum of the song from the cafe speakers and the coffee aroma tickling strongly in the air.

 

She could hear the swish and squeak of the door opening for customers entering or leaving. Everyone and everything was busy, moving from one thing to another and the bustling energy filled her up, her restless fingers wishing to do something. _Anything._

 

She opens her eyes once again and drinks from her mocha, taking out her phone to search for anything to waste the time away until she decides to return home. A tinge of yellow and red enters her peripheral and her eyes began to trail the pair as they enter the cafe and making their way to the cashier.

 

The two looks as if they were fish out of water -- Most of the customers in the cafe looked prepped and ready for the day but these two? One of them is wearing pajama pants and the other has dark eyes that are hollow enough to pass as a living ghost. Even the cashier needed to take a second look, scanning them up and down in disbelief but continued to help them with their order with a forceful business smile.

 

"Geh." The man behind her mutters, full of disgust and she jolts on her seat, almost dropping her mocha as she does so. She panics and glances back at the two living zombies walk over to where she's sitting -- _oh god they're coming this way_ \--  only to stop a step farther from her table, greeting the person at the next table.

 

"Hey, Hyun. Long time no see."

 

She melts in her seat. The man with red hair and pyjama pants drags a chair to his friend's table and it seems that the younger blond took the chair opposite of this 'Hyun'. Hyun behind her coughed.

 

"What is up with your getup? Why are you even outside wearing _that?_ " His voice was soothing enough to make people swoon to whoever hears it but his message was straightforward and on-point, his tone full of the annoyance from before. "How can I have you guys by me when you're looking like this??"

 

"It's too early in the morning," the blonde says, yawning from the other side of the table. "I don't have any classes and midterm results are coming today most likely," he bangs on the table with something heavy and judging from the way he walked like a zombie, she can probably guess that he banged the table with his head. "I was preparing myself with some LOLOL."

 

"Yoosung. It's already 10:30." Zen snaps, telling to get his face off the table and get their order from the cashier.

 

"Yep, it's wayy too early," The red-haired replies and Yoosung whines but makes his way to the counter.

 

"It's been a while since I've been on the RFA app, so I just wanted to see you guys." Hyun starts as soon as Yoosung returns with their drinks. "It's been almost a year and a half since Rika... you know..."

 

"I still miss her every day. It seems like its only yesterday, she was having fun planning for the parties," Yoosung speaks softly, "It's been so long..."

 

"Why the sudden mention of Rika?" The red-hair asks, questioning the need to jump the boat to reminisce.

 

"It's nothing, really, it's just... I've been getting a lot of roles lately and it feels as if I'm celebrating this alone."

 

"You know you wouldn't have to feel like that if you actually got yourself a special lady?" He questioned him and it was easy to imagine his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

 

"I want a girlfriend too..." Yoosung added.

 

"Cut the crap Seven, you know it's hard for me to maintain my job if I have one. I'd feel bad not giving her the attention she deserves." Hyun retorted, "Plus, if Yoosung quits gaming he might _actually_ be able to get a girlfriend."

 

"But there's a EXP tournament going on." Yoosung explains.

 

"Like always."

 

"I get what you mean Hyun, the RFA hasn't done any sort of activity for a long while. It just feels like it's collecting dust," Seven sips loudly from his coffee. "But what can we do? We're all too busy with our lives to manage something that Rika did. We can manage if we tried but Rika had the centre role-- like RFA is the computer but we're missing the keyboard."

 

"If only..." Yoosung sighed, "The party isn't the same without Rika."

 

Rather than looking out the window, the girl had piqued her interest with the peculiar group behind her. She preps her head, facing the window, catching their reflection. A phone begins to ring and the girl sees Seven answer from the corner of her eye. He mutters a few yes and nos and soon agrees to an appointment later today before hanging up.

 

"I have to go, got a new client coming later today." He says, dragging his seat back to its original place and gulping the last of his drink. "Well, this is Seven-Zero-Seven, returning to the world of darkness and feasting on my precious heaven-sent combo Honey Buddha Chips and Dr Pepper!"

 

"You're gonna die quickly at this rate." Yoosung chews out his words along with the sandwich he bought.

 

"Definitely." Zen agrees.

 

"Well let's just say that I'm not planning to live very long," he snickers, "I'll log in in the chatroom later, byebyebye~" Seven waves with hands in his pockets and spins towards the door, softly bumping into the girl's shoulder who perked up on her seat in reflex. She looks up and catches his gaze as he adjusts his striped glasses, then plastering a smile as an apology. He knows. He knows that she's been eavesdropping on them. "Sorry, miss." He says, leaving her breaking in a cold sweat.

 

"Congratulations on getting that role, Hyun." Yoosung starts, sounding a bit muffled from the food in his mouth. The girl perks up, feeling a small thump in her chest with the fact that she might be sitting close to an aspiring actor. He might be a singer, she thinks as she recalls him singing along to the song before. She might search him up later if they mention a drama title or his stage name or his full name. She doesn't hear it though, and instead feels the atmosphere behind her ebb deep when she doesn't hear Hyun's flattering reply to his friend's best wishes.

 

"Thanks, but if Seven had stayed for a little longer, he would have heard the real reason I invited you guys."

 

"Ohh what is it?" The perkiness in Yoosung's voice couldn't be hidden behind the muffin that he's eating. Cute.

 

"It's a little bit on the serious side," Hyun says, taking a sip before continuing, "I had a dream. It felt all too real to be one though."

 

"Psychic dream?"

 

"Yeah, and Rika was in it."

 

"What was it about?" Yoosung's voice was clear now, making it easy to hear his concern for the woman. "What happened? How serious was it?"

 

"I couldn't tell but," he pauses as if he was trying to find the right words, "we-- the RFA --  we were all attending a funeral, including Rika. But there was another person. Someone new, and judging by how close she was with us... I think she's part of the RFA."

 

Yoosung is silent, "Are you sure it's not just a dream? You said Rika's alive."

 

"That's what I'm confused about. Everything felt so real."

 

"So you're saying that V's hiding something from us?"

 

"Your words, not mine. Give him a break though, he was the closest to Rika than all of us. If he's hiding something, he hides it to protect the members of the RFA, you have to remember that."

 

"I haven't seen him at all for a year and even on a rare chance he enters the chatroom, he sounds distant." Cutlery clatters on his plate. "The V we know right now is not the same man that loved Rika."

 

 

Hyun sighs, "I just needed to tell someone. Even if it's just a dream," he says before he takes another sip from his cup, "I'm really sorry if this made you feel uncomfortable."

 

"I'm okay, I guess." Yoosung stretches his arms up, "Well, I'm gonna raid some dungeons as soon as I get home."

 

"What about your midterm results?"

 

"Forgot about it until just now."

 

"You're impossible." Hyun places his cup on his plate before standing up.

 

"Why didn't you invite Jumin or Jaehee?" The chair screeches as Yoosung leaves the table as well.

 

"They couldn't find time to meet."

 

"To be honest you could've just written it on the chatroom. It's easier for all of us."

 

"Jumin said that too." Hyun clicks his tongue.

 

" _Now_ it makes sense."

 

The commotion soon ends, watching them as they say their farewells and walk their separate ways outside the cafe. Now she's left to her own devices. She gets up from her seat ten minutes later, strangely feeling a little bit more tired than she was when she first entered the cafe. One visit to the cafe was enough public interaction to last her a week or two. As soon as she gets home, she figures she'll try looking around for Hyun's new role and hopefully watch a drama featuring him. Maybe she'll log in to LOLOL for the first time in months. She might be rusty, but she has all the time in the world to catch up.

 

She checks her phone for the time but soon notices her phone beginning to glitch. Her phone blacks out and out of nowhere, a series of unreadable green letters and numbers stretch across her screen. A chat room appears, and message bubbles began to pop up inviting her to answer.

 

_Unknown_ : ...Hello...?

**Author's Note:**

> its the holidays and my motivation is at its peak (if only that would happen during school hours haha) :)))


End file.
